


Not a monster after all.

by ifitships_isits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Failwolf, Evil Derek, F/M, Good Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had it all wrong from the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a monster after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but I set my muse free and now Derek must suffer. But in a hilarious twist of fate, I actually really like writing Sketer. Thus, this.

Stiles awoke tied up on an alter in the woods, spread legged and hands tied above her head. Her dress had been removed, and she laid shivering under a sheet. She could barely twist around to see Scott tied to a tree nearby, struggling to escape. And then she caught sight of Derek's new girlfriend.   
God, did that asshole know how to pick them or what. The crazy bitch was moaning as she rubbed Derek's body, naked, Stiles noticed, With some kind of funky smelling goop.   
"Derek, you gotta snap outta it. This bitch has some kind of mind control over you, and you don't want to hurt anyone. Come on sourwolf, you can beat her." Stiles said, struggling to free herself. The witch/bitch finished coating him with the stuff, and looked up at him smiling.   
"Now all you got to do is fuck the bitch and gut her , then rip out the True Alpha's throat. That should give you the power to take over the pack and kill off the rest of your wayward family, along with any of that miserable hunter family." Derek nodded and raised his hand to cup her cheek. And promptly snapped her neck. A wave of hope washed over Stiles. Until he turned and she saw the cruel smirk that covered his face.

Derek laughed. "Stupid little girl, no one has control over me. I want to be alpha again, and she was just a means to an end. Now, let's get this over with. I have family to kill." Derek ripped the sheet off of her. She gasped as the cold air hit her, and started to panic as Derek crawled over her, eyes glowing orange, claws pricking against her skin.

"Maybe you should start with me." A voice came from the woods.  
Stiles strained her neck, catching sight of red eyes right before Peter crashed into Derek, knocking him off of Stiles and the lamp set up near the alter broke, putting Stiles in darkness. Stiles is unable to see what's going on, but she can hear Scott growling where he's tied to tree, his glowing as red as Peter's. 

"Rip him apart, Peter!" Stiles heard Scott say. That coming from Scott was enough to snap Stiles out of her shock. She started pulling at her restraints, twisting them to get some slack. This wasn't her first rodeo. And Allison had taught her a few things over the years. She managed to get one hand free and was quickly working blind on the other side When Derek let out a horrible shriek. She could hear the labored breathing of all three wolves, along with the snapping of bones and ripping of flesh, so quite were the woods. Then, in the distance, the howls of Scott's pack, getting closer. A flashlight from the woods suddenly illuminates the alter. Stiles is blinded, but she hears Chris's voice.   
"It's ok. it's almost over, Peter is actually on our side." Stiles hisses out," He's been on our side for a long time. I wish you guys would see that."He finds the sheet and covers her, Stiles still yanking at the rope. Chris shines the light at Scott, then looks back at Stiles. "For longer than you know." Chris says cryptically. Derek and Peter's fight had taken them deeper into the woods, but she could still hear branches breaking and growls. 

"Go, untie Scott. The pack isn't close enough if Derek gets away from Peter. I'll get myself loose." Stiles demands. Chris nods and goes to cut Scott loose. Scott is instantly gone, running towards the sound of the fight. But he's too late. A mournful howl tears through the night. Stiles finally gets loose from the alter, and Chris is right behind her. As Stiles rounds on the scene, Peter has Derek cradled in his arms, weeping, Derek's eyes fading from orange to blue. He sputters out "It was suppose to be mine. I wanted to be alpha." Peter takes one last look at his nephew, and wraps his claws around Derek's throat, claws extended. Stiles looks at Scott, who she is standing by, but he turns his head away, refusing to witness this justice.   
"Derek, you were never meant to be an alpha." Peter says brokenly. Derek hisses at him, and Peter sinks in his claws, ripping out Derek's throat. Stiles saw Peter's eyes flash red, tears streaming down his face. Stiles wraps the sheet around herself better, and looks over at Chris. Peter is still crying over Derek's corpse as Chris leads her away, towards the sound of the pack, with Scott following.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Chris takes her home, and she hurries upstairs to briefly shower and dress. She examines the scratches Derek gave her before Peter had stopped him. Derek was dead. She still couldn't wrap her head around it. And when had Peter become an alpha again? She hadn't seen him flash eyes since after Derek had become a beta again and left town. Stiles had pined after him, just like she had Lydia (her brief crush and now best friend, how weird did that sound?) but really? Who was she fooling butt herself. She shuddered at the thought that she had once wanted to give him what he had tried to steal. And the murder part, that was pretty bad. She laid down on her bed, and as she closed her eyes, she thought she heard voices coming from downstairs. She could make out Scott's voice, and her father's. Then she heard a rattle at her window. She holds her breath as her window slid open, terrified suddenly that Derek had somehow come back. Her brain decides Stiles has had enough and promptly faints before she can see Peter climb through. 

 

She wakes up in her father's arms, her legs draped over Scott, who was sitting next to her dad on the couch head thrown back and snoring. Peter sat on the floor across the room, watching her, a look of sorrow shadowing his face. At some point he must of cleaned up, and Stiles recognized he was wearing her father's shirt and the sweat pants she had "borrowed" from after the last pixie attack. She had borrowed them after the little shits had sprayed her with some kind of green goo. Peter's place was closer, and Stiles didn't want to get it all over her jeep. Peter had generously offered his shower, and a change of clothes. The sweatpants were way too big, but they were clean, and warm. She had forgotten to return them. She smiled, blinking sleep from her eyes and sliding out of her father's arms. Peter didn't move she moved beside him. She reached out her hand, setting it gently on his. His fingers curled into hers, and she saw tears at the corners of his eyes spill out and flow down his face. She leaned her head on his shoulder, rubbing her nose into the shirt. Peter hiccuped, and squeezed her hand. 

"I buried him next to his sister." Peter whispers. Stiles squeezes him back. "I had hoped, that when he gave up the alpha, that he was over it, that he would be at peace."   
"Is that why you became an alpha again?" Stiles turns her cheek to him, looking over at her father and brother on the couch. "Because he went back to being a beta?"   
She felt him nod. Peter sat up, pulling away just as Scott snorted awake. "Whataboutthecheese!" Scott barked out as his eyes opened. Peter quickly wiped at his face before John could see them as he jerked awake as Scott startled awake. Stiles snorts, Peter grunts, and John mumbles about coffee. Peter quickly takes the opportunity to duck into the kitchen. Scott and Stiles know John will be useless until his first cup, so they sit in silence as John heads upstairs leaving them alone.   
"So, has anyone told you what's going on?" Stiles asks. Scott shakes his head, but then remembers something.  
"I heard Amber say the spell was to make Derek an alpha, for good. Like it couldn't be removed and he'd be pretty much immortal. they had to sacrifice a true alpha and, well...."   
"Shut up. It's not like we all don't know why he picked me." She shot him her best Shut up look. Her dad came downstairs. Peter poked his head out of the kitchen, carrying two cups. Stiles makes grabby hands, but Peter hands one cup to John, and takes a drink of the other. Stiles pouts, standing up and walking over to her Dad, throwing one arm around him. He pulls the coffee as far away from his coffee junkie daughter. "No, get your own." Stiles steps back.   
"Fine." She turns her eyes on Peter, narrowing them. He smiles sweetly and takes another drink.  
Stiles dives for the coffee. Peter manages to grab her before she hits the floor, and still not spill a drop. Scott rolls his eyes and John chuckles.   
"I suppose if you are willing to fight an alpha over coffee, I should probably just let you have it." Peter says, putting the cup in her greedy hands. She closed her eyes and took a sip. Wait, Peter doesn't add anything to his coffee. She raises an eyebrow at him curiously. He blushes. Stiles looks down at the cup as her father heads to the couch.  
Once Everyone is awake and settled, Peter tells them the story.

 

Peter explained that the council had finally caught up with Kate, and questioned her. The leads she gave them lead to a few safety deposit boxes with all kinds of interesting stuff. Notes between Kate and Derek, all from both before the fire up until a few months ago.   
"Stiles, Derek helped Kate with the fire. He thought if he was the only one left, he would become alpha. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on his sister surviving. Or me. But I was injured enough that the line of succession skipped me, going to the strongest Hale at the time." Stiles breathed out, "Laura." Peter nodded. " By the time the dust had settled, Kate had bailed, skipping town in an attempt to hide her tracks. She told Derek to lie low and be a good little beta until the time was right."   
Scott asked. "Why did she come back? That was what drove Derek to come back, right?"   
Peter sighed. "I was starting to get better. As I healed, Laura realized she wouldn't have to be an alpha. She was too young to lead a pack, and Derek was not settling in. So, she and Derek came out here to wait for me to take over. Then Derek started talking to my nurse. She told him she had seen me change, and she wanted to be like us. Derek spun her a tale or two, and she fell for it hook line and sinker. She would let me out to run, and Derek would follow. He would join me in wolf form, and appeal to my instincts. Kill those who hurt the Pack. He had the nurse kill Laura, but didn't rip out her throat until after the poison had already stopped her heart. So, I became the alpha. But i was still injured, and Derek sat by my side and told me to avenge the pack. My blood howled for the death of our enemies. To create a new pack, and to protect the small pack I had. All instinct. Derek was able to control me for far too long. " He bowed his head, looking shameful. "By the time I snapped out of it, you and Ally were setting me on fire."  
Stiles cleared her throat. "So that offer in the garage?"  
"Like I said. Instinct." Peter looked at her and then her father, hinting he didn't want to explain in front of John. Stiles hummed in agreement. She had known he was interested for a while. Derek had warned her off, and repeatedly told Peter he would kill him if he went near Stiles. But dispite that, she had gotten to know him. He was oddly protective of her in a way that Derek never seemed to be. He would always be the one to throw himself in front of Stiles when the bad guys were inches away from killing her. The pack even joked about it on occasion.   
Peter started again. "Once he was alpha, things just got worse. You remember." Everyone nodded in agreement. It had been terrible. Stiles shivered at the dark time they had gone through.  
"When Scott became a true alpha, Derek'a alpha started to fade away. I started getting more powerful. Derek realized it was only a matter of time before I got it back, and so he gave it up, and started looking for ways to make being an alpha permanent, without alerting the pack. He figured once you all were dead, he could force the others into obeying him." Peter finished.

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
A few months later, after some time had passed and Peter had a chance to grieve. He starts sending her love notes. Then he starts visiting her at the library where she works, bringing her lunch. The pack has grown used to the idea of having Peter around, and even Scott starts to realizes almost everything they were worried about with Peter is pointless, and based on a false perception of Peter as a murderer. Somehow, John gets involved and points out that Peter is no more guilty than Stiles was after the nogitsune. Peter actually gets along with John enough to talk to each other on pack night. Stiles is a little worried. But she kinda doesn't mind that her father still cleans his gun whenever Peter comes to drop off a book for "research". Stiles isn't stupid enough to deny where this is leading, but she also knows they both need to take it slow. After a close call with a nasty pack of trolls (huge green beasts, not assholes on the internet, like she hoped when Deaton had told them) Peter crawls through her window. (he's just checking on her, he tells himself, not because he may or may not be looking for an excuse to see her.) She swears at him and pushes him out the window. "God damnit, supernatural creatures coming in thru the window is so high school." Peter lets himself be pushed, landing gracfully on his feet. Stiles throws a book at his head through the window. "Now, ring the fucking doorbell and return the book like a proper gentleman." Peter smiles and disappears. Seconds later Stiles hears the doorbell downstairs. She smiles as she heads downstairs to greet him. They had a lot to talk about. After all, she wasn't a monster, and he had saved her. Maybe she should give him a chance.


End file.
